Faithful Johan
by kissfromarose9
Summary: A Grimm Fairytale rewrite of "Faithful Johannes", I saw the title and couldn't resist! Faithful Johan helps King Judai win the love of the Princess of the Golden Roof, Super Cuteness! ; AU, Reviews will be treasured with treasuredness!


Faithful Johan

-A rewrite for Yu-Gi-Oh GX audiences based on the original Grimm Fairytale "Faithful Johannes", which I found in The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm, translated by Jack Zipes and published by Bantam Books(copyright), (all credit goes to the Brothers Grimm and Mr. Zipes for the story, I just altered some of the plot to make it PC and Johan-riffic!)

Enjoy! ;)

Johan Anderson-Faithful Johan

Yuki Judai-King Judai/the young king

Once upon a time there was a very old king, King Yuki of the Duel Universe, who was sick, and he thought 'This will surely be my deathbed'. Then he said aloud, "Tell Faithful Johan to come to me."

Faithful Johan, his most cherished young servant, had been given this title because of his lifelong loyalty in his duties to the king. He was not very older than King Yuki's son, Prince Judai, but he was very discerning for his years. When he reached the old man's bedside, the king said to him, "Most faithful Johan, I feel that my end is drawing near, but I am not worried about anything except my son. He is still young in years and does not always know what's best for him. You must promise to teach him everything you know about the duties of the king, or I shall not be able to close my eyes in peace."

"I will not forsake him," Faithful Johan reassured him, "and I will serve him faithfully even if it costs me my life."

"Now I can die in comfort and peace," the old king said, and then added, "After my death you're to show him the entire castle-all the rooms, halls and vaults, along with the treasures that are in them. But do not show him the room at the end of the longest hallway, where the portrait of the Princess of the Golden Roof is hidden. If he sees that portrait, he'll fall passionately in love with her and loose consciousness for a while, and then he'll be obliged to undertake great risks because of her. You must protect him against this."

Once again Faithful Johan assured the old king he would keep his promise. The king then became silent, laid his head on his pillow, and died. After the old king was buried, Faithful Johan told the now grieving young king what he had promised the former King Yuki on his deathbed and said, "I intend to keep my promise and remain just as faithful to you as I was to your father, even if it costs me my life."

When the mourning period ended, Faithful Johan said to him,

"It's now time for you to see what you've inherited. So I shall show you the castle of your forefathers."

He led the young king all around the castle, upstairs and down, and let him see all the splendid treasures and splendid rooms. But there was one room he did not open, for it contained the dangerous portrait, which was placed in a way that one would see it the moment the door was opened. Furthermore, it was such a wonderful painting that it appeared to be real and alive, and there was nothing more beautiful or more lovely in the entire world. Now, the young king quickly noticed that Faithful Johan kept passing by that one door, and said "Can we not open this door?"

"There's something in there that will horrify you, "Faithful Johan replied.

"I've seen the entire castle," the king said, "and I also want to know what's in there."

He went and tried to open the door by force, but Faithful Johan restrained him and said "No, please don't, my king! I promised your father before his death that you would not see what is inside this room. It would cause great misfortune for you and me."

"No, that can't be!" young King Judai responded. "If I _don't_ get in, it will certainly be the end of me, because I won't be able to rest day or night until I've seen the room with my own eyes. You won't get me to move from this spot until you unlock the door."

When Faithful Johan saw that there was nothing he could do, he picked out the key from the large bunch he was carrying. His heart was heavy, and he heaved many sighs as he opened the door. He made sure he entered first, because he intended to stand in front of the portrait so the king would not see it. But what good did that do? The king stood on his tiptoes and looked over his shoulder. When he glimpsed the maiden's magnificent portrait, which glistened with gold and jewels, he fell to the ground unconscious. Faithful Johan lifted him up, carried him to his bed, and was very concerned.

'Disaster has struck because of me' he thought, 'Good Lord, what will come of it all?' Then he gave the king some wine to refreshen him, whereupon he regained consciousness. The first words he spoke were, "Oh, who is that beautiful maiden in the picture?"

"That's the Princess of the Golden Roof," answered Faithful Johan.

"My love for her is so great," continued the young king, "that even if all the leaves on trees were tongues, they wouldn't be able to express how I feel. I intend to risk my life to win her love, and since you're my most Faithful Johan, you must help me."

It took the faithful servant a long time to determine how they might proceed, for it was difficult to gain access to the princess, who was guarded most ardently. Finally he thought of a way and said to the king, "Everything she has around her is made of gold- the tables, chairs, dishes, cups, bowls and all the household utensils. There are five tons of gold in your treasury. So have the goldsmiths of your kingdom make one ton of it into different kinds of vessels and utensils and into all sorts of birds, wild game, dueling creatures, fantastic animals and marvelous forms that will please her. Then we'll take all this, travel there and try our luck."

The king had all the goldsmiths summoned to him, and they had to work day and night until most of the magnificent things were ready. When all the objects were loaded on board a ship, Faithful Johan put on the clothes of a merchant, as did King Judai, so that he would not be recognized. They sailed across the sea, and they kept sailing until they came to the country where the Princess of the Golden Roof made her home.

Faithful Johan told the king to stay on board the ship and to wait for him "I may come back with the princess," he said. "So make sure that everything's in order. Have the golden vessels out on display and have your men decorate the ship."

He then gathered together all kinds of golden trinkets in his pockets and a satchel, went ashore, and began walking toward the royal castle. When he reached the courtyard, a beautiful maiden was standing at the well. She had two golden buckets in her hands and was drawing water. Just as she turned around and got ready to carry the sparkling water away, she noticed the stranger and asked him who he was.

"I'm a merchant," he answered, while showing her what was in his satchel and pockets.

"Goodness, what beautiful golden trinkets, so carefully made!" she exclaimed. The she put the buckets down and examined the treasures, one after the other. "The princess must see these things," the maid remarked, "she takes so much pleasure in golden objects that I'm sure she'll buy all you have!"

She took him by the hand and led him into the palace, for she was the chambermaid. He followed obediently, pleased that he had made such a good impression, and had met this wonderful girl. Alethen was her name, and he would be saddened to leave, thinking that he could persuade the king to come back for any reason. When the princess saw the wares, she was delighted and said, "They're so beautifully wrought that I'll buy everything you have."

But Faithful Johan said, "I'm only a rich merchant's servant. What I have is nothing compared to what my master has on his ship. Indeed, has the most artful and precious things that have ever been made in gold."

The princess wanted everything brought up to the castle, but he said, "There is such a huge number of objects that it would take many days for you to do this. Besides, your palace is not large enough, for you would need many more rooms to display all the articles."

Now her curiosity and desire were piqued even more, so that she finally said "Take me to the ship. I'll go there myself to look over your master's treasures."

So, feeling very happy, Faithful Johan conducted her to the ship. When the king caught sight of her and saw that she was even more beautiful than her portrait, he felt as though his heart would burst. After she climbed aboard the ship with all her beauty, the king told Faithful Johan separately to cast off for home, for the young king was so much in love with her that he could not bear to wait or even think of her rejecting him. The king led her inside the cabin. Faithful Johan remained behind with the helmsman and ordered the ship to cast off. "Set sails so that our ship will fly like a bird!"

Inside the cabin the king showed the princess the golden vessels, each and every piece: the dishes, the cups, the bowls, the birds, the wild game the dueling creatures, the fantastic animals, and the marvelous forms. She looked at everything for many hours, and had long conversation with the young king, and in her joy she did not notice that the ship had sailed. After she examined the last piece, she thanked the merchant and wanted to go home. But when she stepped onto the deck, she saw that the ship was on the high seas, far from land, and racing forward at full sail.

She cried out in horror. "You've deceived me! I'm being kidnapped, and I'm in the hands of a merchant no less! I'd rather die!"

But the king seized her hand and said, "I'm not a merchant. I am a king, and not inferior to you in birth. I tricked you and carried you off by stealth because I was overwhelmed by my love for you. The first time I saw your portrait, I fainted and fell to the ground."

The king pulled out an intricately carved rose of wood. Though not of gold, it may have well been for its beauty. The king knelt, and the princess stood amazed as he said, "my fair lady of the Golden Roof, I offer you this rose that I made by my own hand. These articles of gold are more fitting to the splendor you deserve. Perhaps you would consent to stay with a wooden heart like mine, that I may learn to have a golden heart like yours?"

When the Princess of the Golden Roof heard this, she felt more at ease, and her heart went out to him in such a wonderful way that she consented to be his wife.

While they were sailing on the high seas, however, Faithful Johan saw three Harpie Ladies flying through the air as he was sitting and playing the violin in the bow of the ship. When they approached, he stopped playing and listened, for he had always had the gift of understanding the language of duel spirits. One of them cried out, "My, he's bringing the Princess of the Golden Roof home with him!"

"Yes," responded the second, "but he doesn't have her yet."

"You're wrong, he does," the third said, "She's sitting right beside him in the ship."

Then the first Harpie began to speak again. "What good will that do him? When they reach land, an evil enchanted horse as red as a fox will come trotting up to him and the king will want to mount it. But if he does, the horse will ride off with him and soar into the air, so he'll never be able to see his princess again."

"Is there no way he can be saved?" asked the second.

"Oh yes, if someone else jumps on the horse quickly, takes out the gun that's bound to the saddle holster, and shoots the horse dead. This way the young king will be saved. But who knows that? And, even if someone knows it and tells it to the king, that person will be turned to stone from the tips of his toes to his knees."

"I know still more," the second Harpie said "Even if the horse is killed, the young king will not keep his bride. When they go to the castle together, they will find a ready-made bridal outfit in a basin. It will look as if it were woven out of gold and silver, yet it's nothing but sulfur and pitch. If he puts it on, it will burn him to the very bone and marrow."

"Is there no way he can be saved?" asked the third.

"Oh yes, said the second. "Someone must grab the shirt with gloves, throw it in the fire, and let it burn. Then the young king will be saved. But what good will that do? Whoever knows this and tells the king will be turned to stone from his knees to his heart."

"I know still more, the third Harpie said, "Even if the bridal outfit is burned, the king will still not be able to keep his bride. After the wedding there will be a ball, and when the young queen begins to dance, she will suddenly turn pale and fall down as if she were dead. If no one lifts her up, draws three drops of blood from her right shoulder and spits them out, she will die. But whoever reveals what he knows will have his entire body turned to stone from head to foot."

After having talked about all this, the Harpies flew away. Faithful Johan had understood everything they had said, and from then on grew silent and sad. For if he did not tell his master everything he had heard, the young king would be doomed; but if he did reveal everything to his master, he himself would have to pay with his life. At length he said to himself, "I must save my master even if it means my own destruction."

When they went ashore, everything started to happen the way the Harpies had predicted. A splendid-looking horse, red as a fox, came galloping toward them.

"Well now, what's this?" said King Judai. "This horse will carry me to my castle just fine."

As the king was about to mount it, Faithful Johan jumped in front of him and swung himself quickly into the saddle. Then he pulled the gun out of the saddle holster and shot the horse dead. The king's other servants disliked Faithful Johan and cried out, "What a crime! Why did he have to kill that beautiful creature that was to carry the king to his castle?"

But King Judai declared, "Be quiet and let him go! He's Johan, my most faithful servant, and who knows what good may come of this?"

Now they went into the castle, and there was a basin in the hall. The ready-made bridal outfit looked as though it were made of gold and silver. The young king went over and was about to pick it up when Faithful Johan shoved him aside, grabbed it with gloves, tossed it into the fire, and let it burn. Once again the other servants began to murmur and say, "Just look! Now he's even burned the king's bridal outfit."

But the young king declared, "Be quiet and let him go! He's Johan, my most faithful servant, and who knows what good may come of this?"

After the wedding was celebrated, the dance began, and the bride took part in it. Faithful Johan paid close attention and kept looking at her face. All of a sudden she turned pale and fell to the ground as if she were dead. Then he rushed over, lifter her up, and carried her to a room, where he laid her on a bed, knelt down and sucked three drops of blood from her right shoulder and spat them out. No sooner had he done this than she began breathing again and regained consciousness. The young king had seen all this, but he was puzzled by Johan's actions and became angry.

"Throw him into prison" he declared.

The next morning Faithful Johan was condemned to death and led to the gallows. As he stood there and was about to be executed, he said, "Every condemned man is usually allowed to say one last word before he dies. Do I, also, have this right?"

"Yes," answered the King "I shall grant you this right."

Then Faithful Johan answered, "I've been unjustly sentenced to death, for I've always served you faithfully."

"Explain then, why you were compelled to do all of these things, when you could have before when I gave you the opportunity. It will not matter with your death what forces you were in league with if you repent," said King Judai with sadness.

"I joined no forces, sought no glory, no riches, nor any pleasure that was not mine to have, for I never betrayed you, majesty."

"Why then did you shoot the red horse?"

Faithful Johan looked at the young king in the eyes, took a deep breath, and answered, "I had discovered earlier that if you had mounted that enchanted horse, it would have not listened, and would instead have flown away with you still on its back to ride until your death, never to see your princess again."

Suddenly, Faithful Johan cried out as gray, cold stone began to cover his feet. His knees gave way and he was now kneeling before King Judai.

"What is this?" the young king exclaimed. Faithful Johan thought that the King demanded an answer and continued.

"I shall not be silent if you order it. Th-The ready-made bridal outfit was made of but sulphur and pitch, your highness, not silver and gold, and it was enchanted to flare and kill by fire anyone who put it on, I had to burn it to protect you," Johan continued steadily, and no sooner had he said this, than he had fallen down to his side. The stone had climbed from his knees to his heart. Faithful Johan let out another terrible yell as he fell, his hands still bound. He could move his limbs, but they were terribly heavy compared to the rest of him so much that it caused him great pain. The young king hurried over, now understanding what was happening. He ordered a healer out at the courtyards at once, and cut Johan's bonds.

"Be still my good friend, you are pardoned. You need not speak anymore about anything that will further the curse," the king said. "Who told you of all these prophecies? Perhaps we can stop this while we still can"

"I cannot say that, or I will be fully stone forever"

King Judai stepped back, looking agonized. "You are wise, Faithful Johan," the king said sadly "For how faithful _I_ have been, only a fool would trust me with his life."

After a long silence, Faithful Johan decided that he would put faith in his master to show that they were still good friends. Johan bade the king to listen closely.

"The Harpies of the Sea" said Faithful Johan, and the stone spread, covering the smile on Faithful Johan's face, knowing that the king would do everything in his power to help him.

The king and queen were both grieved by this, and the king said, "Oh, how poorly I've rewarded such great fidelity!"

He ordered the stone figure brought to Johan's own room. King Judai could only weep as he looked at the face that had cared for him so much, that was now a rock carving. The Queen felt similarly, though not as much as the king, for the good servant who had saved them both, and King Judai had to ask her to eat afterwards.

Right after Faithful Johan named the oracles of these ill-fated events, the king exclaimed firmly, "I must find those Harpies! They can cure good Johan!"

King Judai set out to find the Harpies, and traveled to the Cold Caves on the edge of the country, to find them picking their teeth from their last meal.

"Well, look at this" the first Harpie said, "our young king has come to undo all his happiness all in the name of fidelity."

"Speak not in riddles, what is it you mean?" said the young king.

"The enchantress forged the painting as debt to the Lord of the Golden Roof. He had her banished after all she had done for him, after all her loyal years of flawless service, over a single rumor that was never proven true. So she turned that portrait into a cursed rag, jewels and all. This was punishment for that foolish man. Your father had accepted the painting knowing of its danger to your and your lady. And yet you had to see it, setting the threefold curse of the portrait into effect, putting both you and her in the place of death. The loyalty of your father's servant isn't worth much either, if he could not keep you…"

"Silence! His blood is on my hands its true, but I will bring him back! Let me never rest again if I don't! He is the most faithful of any servant I have had. I am a fool to even have him as a servant. He is my dearest friend, and as soon as he revives, he will be the top adviser over all of the Northern Dueling Kingdom. Now where is this enchantress, I would duel her to the death to bring Johan back!"

Suddenly, the visage of the first Harpie burned away, to reveal the enchantress in a shining blue gown. Although his speech was impressive, she still did not trust his words. King Judai grew silent at her appearance.

"Very well my young king, I will lift the enchantment on one condition. If you can answer me this one question, Faithful Johan will be restored to you, if not, the Princess of the Golden Roof will pay with her life."

"No…"

"Answer this question or Faithful Johan will remain stone permanently," said the enchantress firmly

King Judai stiffened at this and looked to the ground, then he looked her in the eyes and said, "yes, what is your question?"

"What is the name of the former chambermaid of the Princess of the Golden Roof?"

King Judai thought of how Faithful Johan had told him once he boarded the ship of the beautiful maid who drew water from a well with golden buckets, who had kindly taken him to the princess risking punishment. That was why he had been playing music that night. Johan only plaid the violin on special occasions or only if in very jovial spirits. Thoughts of that girl seemed to be the only thing that made him happy after he had heard of the prophecies. Johan had told him many times of his intentions to make himself known to this girl, even marry her. And through the haze of his own lovesick mind, he made doubly sure to remember the name of the love of his dearest friend.

"Alethen" he answered

The enchantress smiled, "Your loyalty shall not go unrewarded, go home to your good friend and your princess, and rejoice"

King Judai returned home to find his friend healed and in good spirits again. The Princess of the Golden Roof met King Judai out in the courtyard, and ran into his arms as he came. She and Judai then spent that entire night planning the courtship and wedding of Faithful Johan and Alethen.


End file.
